Save me now
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Ikki sempre se sentiu sozinho, mas será que ela poderia salvá-lo deste sentimento... Ikki X Minu


A música da fic é "Save me now" de Andru Donalds.

E novamente a história se repetia, depois de lutarem quase até morte, de presenciarem fatos horríveis, de se salvarem e salvarem a todos, voltavam ao Japão.

E por insistência dos demais, lá estava Ikki novamente naquele orfanato que ele preferia esquecer.

Não tinha lembranças felizes de sua vida.

Na verdade preferia estar sempre em batalhas, ao menos se esquecia de sua própria historia enquanto lutava, pensava sentando desanimadamente em um canto.

Quando voltava a 'realidade', quando as lutas cessavam e vida prosseguia ele se lembrava apenas de esmeralda e da falta que sua alegria lhe fazia, do alento que sua presença lhe causava e daquela maldita ferida em seu peito que parecia que jamais iria cicatrizar.

Foi quando ela se aproximou.

- Tudo bem Ikki.

Era Minu, ela trabalhava naquele orfanato, cuidando das crianças.

Ikki nunca reparava nela, na verdade nunca reparava em nada ali, ia apenas para se livrar das reclamações dos amigos e choramingos do irmão.

Ela sorria, sentou-se ao seu lado sem ser convidada iniciando uma conversa.

Aos poucos ikki ficava enredado naquela conversa despretensiosa e quando menos percebeu estava sorrindo ouvindo os casos das crianças e as divertidas confusões em que se metiam constantemente.

Quando notou o céu já estava escuro e seus amigos o esperavam para ir embora, sequer notou o tempo passar enquanto conversava com ela.

Se despediram.

Ikki dormiu serenamente, como não dormia há muito tempo, apenas no dia seguinte se deu conta de como a presença dela afastou seus fantasmas e sua tristeza, ele chegou até a rir enquanto conversavam animadamente, lembrou-se admirado.

Here I am in a place that I have never been

Aqui estou eu, em um lugar onde eu nunca estive

Out of love and afraid that you won't let me in

Longe do amor e com medo de que você não me aceite

You came to me and I started to feel

Você vem até mim e eu começo a sentir

That my senses had left me to die

Que meus sentidos me deixaram para morrer

Where is my strength when I need it the most?

Onde está minha força quando eu mais preciso dela?

Tell me what have you done with my mind?

Me diga o que você fez com minha mente?

Ficou intrigado se seria realmente a companhia dela que alterou tanto seu comportamento no dia anterior, acabou voluntariamente acompanhando seus amigos ao orfanato novamente.

Mais uma vez voltava de lá leve e feliz, como jamais se lembrara de ter sido, e tudo isso apenas por ter passado mais um dia agradável na companhia de Minu, a presença dela era como um bálsamo para suas feridas emocionais.

E as assim os dias transcorriam tranqüilos, com Ikki indo diariamente ao orfanato passar algum tempo com Minu.

Até que sua presença foi solicitada, teria que acompanhar Saori e os amigos ao santuário na Grécia.

Ikki se despediu de Minu com pesar, prometendo voltar a visitá-la assim que retornassem. Sentiria falta dela, talvez mais do que gostaria, pensava enquanto se afastava do orfanato.

Os dias no santuário eram longos e monótonos, ikki sentia falta da companhia de Minu, de seus sorrisos e de seus silêncios. A presença dela era como um tipo de droga na qual ele estava irremediavelmente viciado, pensava mal-humorado apreciando o pôr-do-sol sozinho.

Save me now

Me salve agora

From the depth of my infatuation

Das profundezas da minha solidão

I could drown

Eu poderia me afogar

In the sea of love and isolation

Nesse mar de amor e isolamento

I'll take you down

Eu levarei você comigo

If you just save me now

Se você simplesmente me salvar agora

Estava assustado com a intensidade daquele sentimento, não sabia muito bem como lidar com aquilo. E se não conseguisse retornar ao Japão? E se não a encontrasse mais? Precisava vê-la, falar com ela e dizer o quanto ela estava se tornando importante, Ikki pensava. Sequer se lembrava como começaram a conversar, mas não podia imaginar seus dias sem ela, aquela distancia o estava matando.

Mais de dois meses se passaram e foi quando eles finalmente retornaram ao Japão.

Ikki se sentia estranho, perdido, não sabia direito o que dizer a Minu ou como se aproximar.

Ficou com receio da reação dela, se ela se afastasse dele seria tão doloroso como quando perdeu Esmeralda, se assustou com o pensamento. Não tinha certeza se poderia novamente suportar aquela dor.

Acabou adiando sua ida ao orfanato, não sabia o que dizer, estava nervoso... coisa que nunca lhe acontecera antes, nunca... essa garota deve estar me deixando louco, ele pensava seguindo seus pés que o levavam onde ele gostaria de estar.

Quando deu por si estava próximo ao orfanato, acabou ficando por perto e acompanhando a movimentação, a viu de longe e sentiu aquela profusão de sentimentos se agitar em seu peito...

Nos dias que se seguiram fez o mesmo percurso, observava Minu a distancia e voltava chateado e infeliz para casa, se sentia como um adolescente inseguro, porque afinal não se aproximava logo dela.

All the time that I gave away

Todo aquele tempo que eu desperdicei

I'll give it to you

Eu darei a você

All the love that I never made

Todo aquele amor que eu nunca fiz

I'll make it to you

Eu farei com você

Nothing would be more electric to me

Nada poderia ser mais eletrico para mim

Than to give you a taste

Do que lhe dar o gosto

Of the love that I hide

Do amor que eu escondo

In my condition I'm totally lost

Na minha condição eu estou totalmente perdido

Tell me what have you done with my pride?

Me diga o que você fez com minha mente?

Sentia falta dela, Ikki pensava observando de longe o orfanato por mais um dia embaraçado demais para se aproximar.

Era fim de tarde e as crianças já haviam entrado então provavelmente não veria Minu naquele dia, novamente se sentia atemorizado em se entregar a um sentimento que durante toda sua vida só lhe trouxe dor... estava se levantando para sair dali.

- pensei que hoje vc viria falar comigo.

ikki paralisou ao ouvir aquela voz familiar tão perto de si.

- Pensei que não quisesse mais me ver quando soube que vcs chegaram a alguns dias e vc sequer me avisou, ela dise sorrindo.

Ikki se virou um pouco constrangido, como explicar aquele comportamento tão estranho.

- Sabe minu, é que eu sou um pouco complicado...ele tentava se justificar sem saber por onde começar.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei. Ela disse conservando o semblante sereno.

- E já sofri bastante por essa vida então...

- Não tenho intenção de lhe causar nenhum sofrimento, ela disse se aproximando mais um passo.

Ikki olhava para ela desconcertado....

- Posso te ajudar, confia em mim... ela disse estendendo a mão para ikki, que acabou aceitando.

- Certo e como vc pretende me ajudar? Ele perguntou ainda um pouco perplexo pelas atitudes tão diretas dela.

- Que tal começar por não deixa-lo mais tão sozinho, ela disse levando-o consigo pela mão.

Ikki foi acompanhando-a com um sorriso, gotaria mesmo que ela acabasse com a solidão que por toda uma vida habitou seu peito...

Save me now

Salve-me agora

From the depth of my infatuation

Das pronfudezas da minha solidão

I could drown

Eu poderia me afogar

In the sea of love and isolation

Nesse mar de amor e isolamento

I'll take you down

Eu levarei você comigo

If you just save me now

Se você simplesmente me salvar agora

____________x_____________x___________

Bem pessoal, minha primeira fic de Ikki e Minu. Gosto muito deste casal e quando ouvi essa música me lembrei deles na hora! Espero que vcs gostem, e que deixem reviews...

Bjus,


End file.
